


【blue X bog】热感应（ABO）

by black_vulture



Category: Rock hard gladiators
Genre: M/M, NC-17, blue是alpha/bog是omega, 暂时失明, 野战
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_vulture/pseuds/black_vulture
Summary: summary：每一次都是bog先挑起战火，blue已经忍耐了很久。
Relationships: blue/bog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【blue X bog】热感应（ABO）

他们在下坠。

视野中繁星点点的夜空飞快远去，两侧狰狞的地层遮住了最后的月光。像是掉下悬崖，愈接近崖底，扑面而来的气流就更加炙热。

简直在摔向地狱之门。bog的脑子嗡嗡作响，他立刻作出了反应 。

事情要从blue接的一场该死的任务说起。

执行地是达尔瓦扎*。bog不喜欢这种干燥、猎物又少的地方，但他最近跟blue打得火热——货真价实的打。blue完全是他喜欢的那种对手，也许因为他从不在角斗中卑劣的用alpha信息素压制人，也许因为bog讨厌高温，而blue的体温总是比常人低那么一点，黏上去很舒服。

总之，对半个月没法趴在blue身上当橡皮糖的不满压过了对达尔瓦扎的不满，bog死皮赖脸地跟了过来。这不是问题。

目标逃出了小镇，他们在空旷的戈壁滩上角逐，最后于第三个黄昏完成了清除工作。天色渐暗，大风卷着粗粝的砂石带走了血腥味，脚掌下的地表还隐约释放着热气。bog肚子饿的咕咕叫，他想尽早回小镇捕食，而blue在忙着把那面花里胡哨的氏族小旗子插在尸体旁（他甚至不让bog吃掉那具还热乎的尸体），动作慢的令人恼火。bog不耐烦的朝他甩去好几个酸液团子，然后他们就这么毫无预兆的开始决斗。这也不是问题。

blue从不拒绝他的邀战。但bog饿起来就没有分寸，穷追不舍的进攻，把打架升为厮杀。这激起了blue的好胜心，被掐住脖子掼倒在地时，他毫不犹豫的在躲闪与反击之间选择了后者。

bog躲开了那几道杀气腾腾的剑气波，它们尽数在地面上爆裂，掀翻巨大的砾石块。一阵低沉但令人心悸的碎裂声传来，他们脚下脆弱的地表瞬间塌陷，露出下面冒着火星的深渊。

哦，唯一的问题在于，这儿他妈的是达尔瓦扎。

blue的身体并没有直接摔断在岩石堆上。

从下坠开始不到两秒的时间，bog全身迅速化为液态，在空中牢牢包裹住blue，用身体给他做缓冲。他们撞击坑底的那一刻，blue还以为自己跳进了海里。bog的身体像一个水球一样炸开，暗红色的液体溅的到处都是。

blue没有动，静静等着眼睛适应黑暗。达尔瓦扎的地火燃烧了半个世纪都未熄灭，他们很幸运，没摔在明火上。但脚下岩体发烫，气温高的不详。

血珠子弹般从各个方向射来，在blue手心里汇聚成团。bog这次的修复比以往都要快，不够快的几滴已经汽化成血雾。他浑身发烫，几乎被地火烧熟，像头刚出生没多久就被丢到热锅上的幼兽一样发出哀嚎，尚未完全凝固成型的躯体跟果冻一样脆弱，随着他的翻滚而破裂开来。

“冷静点。”blue立刻骑上来按住他，语气少见的温和，“你的身体好像还不稳定？”

完全不稳定。bog丧气地发觉视觉仍没能恢复，就像精细的线路在雷雨天总容易出故障。感温能力还在，四周的温度在他脑海里呈现为色块，一片赤红，只有blue的身影是代表低温的蓝色，就像沙漠中的湖泊。

bog本能地用自己滚烫的脸颊贴住对方温凉的皮肤，被一块骨头硌得慌，可能是锁骨。“我他妈感觉糟透了。”他一开口才发觉声带也没能复原，哑的厉害。

“天亮后我会轰出条路把你带出去。现在不行，太暗了，一点偏差都可能引起坍塌。”

闷热的空气在他们之间不安的流窜着。我等不到天亮了，bog死气沉沉的想，饥饿让人虚弱，失去自控力就是虚弱的表现。新生的感官全在负荷运作着，比如下半身开始分泌出透明的体液，多到顺着大腿流下去。只有这个时候他才想起来自己是Omega。

“从那么高摔下来我真的会死。”blue还在跟他说话，“谢了，小怪物。”

bog没有回话，他集中全部注意控制自己的身体。失败，只有几秒钟回到正轨，随后热潮更加汹涌，屁股底下一片潮湿，体液开始渗入坐着的岩层。他没法察觉这儿有多暗，不知道blue会不会发现深色的水痕。

腺体偏偏在这时也恢复了，也许是为了证明自己还有用，它失控地释放出大股信息素，类似外科手术室结束工作后、被摘除的血肉混着酒精的腥膻味道。没法隐瞒，他们都清清楚楚的闻到了。他看不清blue的脸，不知道他此刻的表情是否能称之为苦恼。

“……带抑制剂了吗？”blue问。

“对我没用。在它们生效前，我的血液会腐蚀掉它。”

“你想怎么办？”

“给我一刀。”bog笑嘻嘻的回答，“对准我的后颈，最好把脖子整个砍断。醒过来之后，这些乱七八糟的感觉都会消失。”

“你之前都是这么度过发情期的？”

“当然不。好操又好吃的alpha很好找。”

“雌螳螂行为。”

“及时进食补充体力而已嘛。”

一阵清淡的薄荷烟味飘来，若有若无，像夏天的风，没什么攻击性。bog贪婪地捕捉住它，得到了片刻的安抚，随后再一次燥热起来，心脏愈跳愈快。没听到打火机的声音，bog想，这不是烟味……是别的。

“你面前就有一只alpha。” blue摸了摸他汗津津的额头，手指凉爽干燥，“而你现在看上去不像是能再扛住一刀的样子。”

“直接承认你处在易感期吧。”

“并不。”

“……认真？”

“你平时废话没这么多的。”他听见blue微不可闻的叹息，“一句话，要不要我? 不要的话我们天亮前最好坐远点，避免互相影响。” 他甚至真的起身准备走开。

bog一把拉住他，喘着粗气，牙根发痒。blue用了“互相”这个词。

“要。” 

bog从没在这么糟糕透顶的状态下搞过alpha。

高温、发情期、不远处的地火、任何一样都能让他狂躁的想要撕碎点什么，但对象是blue，狂躁就表现为兴致勃勃。blue就是他各种欲念的集合体，他比以往任何一次发情期都湿的更快。察觉到blue对他同样有欲望这个事实让bog觉得自己像打了一场胜仗。

没有亲吻和爱抚，他们都没有耐心玩这些。blue进入他身体的过程并不困难，分泌过量的体液已经为交配做好了准备。几乎是瞬间，欢愉感就铺天盖地的吞没了bog。地下的空气氧含量一定很低，他仰起头大口的喘息，双腿紧紧绞住对方的腰。早就应该这么做，他想，光是打架怎么够呢，他们之间的关系本就该这么黏腻又火辣。

blue好像从不曾血脉喷张体温飙升，每一次都是bog挑起战火，而他处变不惊，全盘接受。这个认知一度让bog想撕开blue的胸腔。

直到现在。暂时失明反而让bog反而更敏锐的捕捉到blue的变化，乱掉的呼吸、滴落的汗液、逐渐上升的体温、永远比上一秒更浓烈的气味，最真实赤裸的模样。blue掐住他的腰，用几乎算得上发狠的力度操他，每一次挺进都让bog的后背与粗糙的岩层相摩擦。没有多痛，完全不值得在意。只能感受到被填满的饱胀感，穴口被过度侵略，爽到发麻。他发出愉悦的呻吟。

bog很想知道他现在是什么表情，陷入情欲的、双目发红的blue，他看不见，光是想象着就硬到发痛。blue顶的太深，bog尖叫起来，难以抑制的在他背上抓出几道血痕，这换来了blue在他屁股上用力拍了一下的报复。

“乖点，别抓我。”

“那你多碰碰我。” bog有点委屈。他早就掌握到了诀窍，偶尔收起残暴的本性，提要求时表现的像条乖顺的幼犬，blue不反感这一套。

他知道他能得到满足，还能得到更好的。blue的鼻息近了，他也许俯下了身，细密的亲吻落在bog汗湿的胸膛上，再到肩膀上的轻咬，他做的极有耐心。bog期待的是一场酣畅淋漓的纵情，而blue在克制，把整个过程变得漫长又磨人。

blue的嘴唇抵达到脖子，bog后颈处的腺体肿胀到近乎透明，紫红色的血管在薄薄的皮肤下搏动着。blue用鼻尖蹭了蹭那儿，信息素毫无忌惮的弥散到空气中，也许在bog还算正常的状态中会更加刺鼻猛烈，但他现在很虚弱，闻起来更多是诡异的腥甜。“临时标记下？” blue闷声问他，好像他真能接受被拒绝一样。bog大笑着按下他的脖子，把他拉得更近。

大部分生物会遵循本能，远离可能有毒的物质，有一些则会靠的更近。毕竟毒性意味着诱惑力，比如热带丛林里开的张牙舞爪的猪笼草，吞食掉每一只被引来的小虫子，比如五彩斑斓的蘑菇，散发着腻人又腐烂的气息，但有时也会引来高级捕猎者。blue一直就这么自负，从容不迫的展开破坏，把毒物碾成无害的汁水。

他张口咬破了bog的颈部，尖锐的齿尖深陷入温软的腺体。

腺液喷涌而出，真的就像腐坏的血，发酸又腻人，接触到它们的口腔黏膜开始火辣辣的刺痛。bog失控了，他没能控制好血液的腐蚀性。但这无关紧要，他们的信息素迫不及待的撞到一起，腥甜与清淡的薄荷烟味相交缠，bog发出低低的嘶吼，他脚下半融化的血液咕噜咕噜的沸腾起来，向上流淌过去，攀住blue的四肢。

贪心不足啊。

这个过程只有几秒，几缕融进bog腺体的烟草味很快消失殆尽。为了保证每一次身体痊愈时不会粘上杂质，bog的血液会腐蚀掉一切外来物，近乎破坏性的自我保护机制——他永远无法被标记了。

alpha的占领欲望被激起，利齿与快速愈合的皮肤较量着，信息素潮水般一股股涌上来。地火在他们身下那块岩石基底燃烧，底部熔化为粘稠的岩浆，在薄薄的地壳下缓慢流淌，火星迸裂到空气中，一触即燃的危险。

bog感觉不到除了blue之外的温度。

太深了，已经抵到了生殖腔的入口，危险的胀痛感压过了快感，让bog头皮发麻，双腿夹紧。Omega的本能让他开始恐慌，抵着blue的肩膀把他往外推。

“别乱动。”blue难得以咬牙切齿的语气讲话，一向随和的alpha露出了原始的暴戾模样，“你可以把我完全吃进去的，你不是一直想吃我吗？”

“没必要。”bog呲起牙齿从喉咙里发出低吼，“你知道这也没法标记我。这没意义。”

“可是我想。”

诚实的话语太犯规，bog颤栗着软了腰。alpha缓慢的以一种不容拒绝的力度将他的性器深埋进bog的身体，生殖腔口被一点点挤开，漫长的研磨过程带来加倍的疼痛和欢愉。

薄荷烟的清香完全消散，更浓郁的烟熏味萦绕在他们四周，悄无声息的钻进bog的毛孔，引起他一阵阵哆嗦，他高潮时后背生出一片片液态的倒刺，像受惊的猫科动物。alpha的射精过程来的绵长，温热的体液注满bog并没有实际作用的生殖腔，根部成的结要过很久才会消退，充满兽性的行为，因为blue落在他额头的亲吻而变得不那么外显。

他总是把凶暴和温柔平衡的很好。

交配是极其耗费体力的事情，更不用说bog状态本来就很差，除了发情的痛苦暂时消失之外，没有得到任何满足。blue从他身体里抽出来的时候，失去阻碍的体液决堤般的顺着大腿流出来，令他产生一种诡异的失落感。也许是不应期，也许太累了，情欲散尽之后，其他各种不适感都一齐涌上来。bog的大脑嗡嗡作响了好久，腹中空空如也，无法思考。

失明并不会意识到黑暗，更像是活在一片虚无中。bog忘记了这个地洞，忘记了blue，只能嗅到活物的气息。有那么一瞬间他发觉自己变回了野兽，潜伏在暗处，伸出黏液手臂勒住他，将他拖过来，脖子……脖子是可以下口的地方，柔软又致命，只要一口就能撕开。他之前都是这么捕食alpha的，只要按习惯来——

“勒这么紧干什么。”猎物漫不经心的发话，“放开我，我想抱抱你。”

bog猛然放开手。这是blue，他犹豫了片刻，虚弱地咽了咽口水。

blue真的凑过来抱住了他。bog烧得糊里糊涂的脑袋靠在blue胸膛上，听着他逐渐放缓的心跳。性爱和进食都是有意义的，前者为了满足欲望，后者为了生存。而拥抱似乎是一件太普通的事，躯体和躯体的简单接触，把彼此最脆弱的腹腔暴露给对方，没什么多余的作用，在不能完全放下警惕的时候，甚至也不舒服。

bog不理解拥抱的含义。他问了，blue没有回答。他也不再去追究，昏昏沉沉地把自己缩进blue的怀抱。

“天亮后我会把你带出去。”bog再一次听到这句话，随后并不能看见的眼睛被一只手轻轻合上，“睡一觉吧，小怪物。”

于是他安心地放任大脑陷入沉眠。

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> *达尔瓦扎：中亚一个小镇，以常年燃烧的地下坑洞出名。本文描写失真。（在一篇车里谁会在意这个？）


End file.
